Georgie
by Mortyphology
Summary: Satan is not always shown in his true form, but also in everyday things, turning them into something totally frightening, with the sole purpose of feeding on us, our fears and our nightmares.


~Georgie~

Summary:

 _Satan is not always shown in his true form, but also in everyday things, turning them into something totally frightening, with the sole purpose of feeding on us, our fears and our nightmares._

 _A/N: It was made by this fantastic fellow named Antoshka! was not made by me and only translated it for English viewers! But I will put a link to the original fanfiction here:_

He felt himself falling into a deep void when all that happened, his screams drowned out the dark nothingness itself, while the tears were lost in the blackened air until the impact echoed through all his senses, and a sensation of dampness again, once again, pain tormented the area where his arm should have been. Oh sure, that devil dressed as a clown had ripped it off almost with a backbone with those abnormal teeth, and all for wanting to retrieve the damn paper boat. Which he had promised to bring home before Bill got upset and, like the innocent child that he was, he still maintained his concern that his brother would get angry because he had not returned home, not only him, but also his parents.

He got up in pain from the blow he felt on his back and looked fearfully to his left side, watching as what was left of his limb dripped blood to the water swerving below him and the cartilages jingled in the air hanging from his arm while the red predominated in him together in his yellow pilot.

He couldn't help but burst into tears in dismay at the pain and how he was lost in what appeared to be the dark sewers. "Billy!" He cried out, asking for help from his older brother, the one who was always by his side in every situation, as if he, from his place, would appear magically by his side and take him out of that terrifying place and return home, to live their normal lives and leave this as a fearsome abnormal memory of his, in his childhood. Tears slid down his reddened cheeks and he began to walk, looking for the exit on his own, still screaming and calling out for Bill. He was like a puppy, calling for their mother in the throes of an agonizing pain that if he didn't kill him now, he would never forget him, it would chase him in his nightmares like that terrifying clown, who, still felt his heavy presence on him, as if those piercing yellow eyes followed him through the clearing of the sewer, waiting for the perfect moment to pounce and strike on the child.

When his eyes finally observed everything more accurately and were not clouded by tears, he found a huge mountain of many things that were forgotten, or rather, someone had made them disappear.

He approached by dodging some of them until his dull eyes met the small paper boat, all drenched with water, but there it was. He tried to draw a smile on his face and ran with heavy steps towards it, but when he was about to take it with his good arm, a large brown shoe fell beside him and his body tensed completely with terror.

His look began to rise slowly and fearfully now, he didn't want at all to meet those eyes and accept the horrible truth; However, when he reached that face, it was enough for him to recognize the unruly orange hair and that red paint, including the blood on them that he knew already...was his own.

"Hello, hello Georgie," the confounded clown said in a loud laugh, it was not necessary to be religious to know that this monster was the devil in life, a being that fell from heaven and founded its hell even in the most remote areas of the world. Pipes, carrying his evil that grew like plants to the ground, but more than sowing evil... it created absolute fear among those who crossed his path and the little Denbrough... was one of the many victims of It.

His body shuddered like a leaf and slowly began to recede, without looking away from those huge eyes that looked like it was looking through him, but the other eye was off, as if he had a panoramic view of everything around him and nothing escaped him.

"Do not you want to take my balloons Georgie? Do not you want to make them "Pop Pop"?" He did not understand that phrase too much, since he did not see balloons around him that much, those red balloons that symbolized his presence so much, so he just shook his head, provoking a wider smile that made his bones feel- "Oh, I notice you have not understood. You see, Georgie, all the children have balloons, even you, only surely at your age you will not have paid attention to them."

He didn't know what all this talk was about, but he didn't prefer to stay and find out, so he turned around quickly and immediately ran away, echoing his footsteps in the sewer water. But he couldn't move so much as a few steps until he had it again in front of him again, showing off their sharp jaw-like shark teeth that looked like they were going to devour him whole. "Apparently, I should teach you. It won't be that bad, just a slight teensy annoyance". He laughed and his hands began to grow in an exaggerated way, becoming huge black claws that threw him to the ground and tore his yellow pilot along with his clothes, leaving him totally defenseless. The child felt more than intimidated and terrified by It.

"NO!" The little boy shouted back as his body became dirty with all that was in that filthy water, while his eyes became watery with tears again. His fists clenched tightly in that instant, one of those dangerous claw- like nails squeezed roughly into that area so private for him, making him scream out hoarsely. The sensitive place began to bleed as the monster came over to him, smiling more visibly - as if he were not writhing terrifyingly while the nail was scratching slowly from the beginning of his anus to his abdomen leaving the reddish mark with some broken vessels, causing the blood to break out and rapidly bruise along his body, as if they were purple and green buttons for his skin that was being corrupted by that beast.

A giggle came out of It when abruptly one of the fingers got shoved into his mouth, making him quiet in his whimpers, although It enjoyed those high-pitched laments of his voice, they preferred to see the grimaces of his face and see how he was twisting around to look for a place to escape. The boy stopped moving when he noticed that the ruined white clothings of the clown was lowered down, letting out creepy tentacles that, any perverse adult, linked them with penises, but the innocence of the child did not know what they were really, and only caused him to dread along with the clown himself.

Those things came in different sizes and dripped a transparent viscous liquid. He even swore that at the base of them, they had a sharp, jagged little teeth. As if in It had no pelvis, there was a mouth instead. And from it, came those strange tentacles that came dangerously close to his injured entrance.

Georgie couldn't stop looking at those strange extensions that stretched and twisted, letting out tiny squelch noises when it twisted. It gave him an unpleasant tingle throughout him when he felt them in contact with his skin and how they pressed against his entrance while the laughter of It became more audible. For a moment, It stared at him as if he inspecting every detail of his face. With fear, the boy crossed his gaze with It, remaining in a sepulchral silence that only broke with the nervous breathing of the infant and the sound of the dripping environment that surrounded them.

Pennywise showed his huge teeth and a laugh erupted scandalously, followed by a gasp of absolute pain from Georgie, feeling as his "innocence" was snatched at that moment. The clown with painted lips did not stop in his laughter, moving his hips frantically and removing his finger from the mouth of the little boy who screamed at the top of his lungs when the feeling of those tentacles traversed all through the narrow space, filling him with the viscous liquid, while the base where the strange teeth that scraped his thighs making him tremble terribly.

Georgie closed his eyelids with force. So many horrible sensations together made him dizzy, he felt that soon he would die of all the pain, but not only of the situation that he was living now, but also by that dirt that attacked the wound of what was left of his arm, slowly becoming infected, at the same time, the repeated blows of his back to the wet and dirty concrete with each attack on the part of the monster.

His claws again attacked him, scratching him like the claws of a ferocious tiger. Leaving his body completely bloody and full of deep marks, including on his neck and face. Dangerously, one of his claw approached the basin of his eyes, and two of his fingers pressed on his eyeball as if he wanted to push it inside, after he pushed opened those little eyes by force so that he could see the horror that was happening and the future. A disgusting sound was heard at that moment, along with the heartrending cry of Georgie asking inconsolably for Bill. His eyes were dyed red with his own blood and spurts of it began to come out of the socket before the eyeball sunk and got critically injured.

He put his fingers in his mouth again so that he tasted his own coppery blood and laughed mockingly at the boy. Like the worst bully, in a million years there would be a young man and, above all, an adult so cruel to do what I was doing to the damn clown at that moment, not only removing the purity of that child, but hurting him in all his senses that not even a million years of therapy could remedy it.

"Georgie~" It said in a dismal voice to the little one who could not see perfectly in those moments, clouded in agony and anguish, but that voice, that unmistakable voice that had distorted in his head made him see everything with more clarity, not meeting the horrible clown ... but rather, with his older brother Bill Denbrough.

This scene worthy of a snuff movie of child pornography, had become one of the most horrific rape in thematic of incest that anyone had seen in his life and no one would see, no one but Georgie in his head succumbed in those atrocities.

"B-Bill..." He asked in a whisper with his watery eye and his jaw shivering, "You're hurting me ..." He tried to put his hand on the older person's chest to take it off, but he just slammed it against the floor, squeezing his hand tightly as if it were going to break it at any moment.

"Just wait a little longer Georgie ..." He smiled sideways in a grim scene of sweat and disgusting gasps hitting his body closer to him as he slowly closed his eyes softly licking the child. Now Georgie feared Bill more than that thing and just wished he can escape from here and just disappear forever.

A single drop of water in the sewer made him open his eyes widely, and he sat up immediately on his bed shouting "GEORGIE!" Bill looked at his surroundings, sweat sheened on him and his pupils bawling out of horror... everything had been a very bad dream; but how? It had felt so fucking real: the screams of his brother, the texture of the blood on his fingers, the stench of the rusty pipes, the totally heavy atmosphere... no, it didn't seem like a simple dream.

He looked under his sheets. damn it, he had urinated on them, he was not only sick and he had had those nightmares, but now, as dessert cherry, wet the bed.

He got up slowly from the bed, coughing and sweating terribly. Having his pajamas completely soaked and wrapping it into a huge ball, he grabbed his sheets and walked to the dark basement, avoiding his parents room quietly. Not wanting them to see him like this, he didn't want to give them the embarrassing explanation of what had happened.

Hell, the lights didn't even work, the only thing that was missing. He went down the steps slowly until he plunged into the absolute darkness of that room, clearly leaving the door open as the only source of dim light.

It did not take him long to put things in the washing machine and turn it on, letting it make a horribly annoying and loud sound, but when he was about to turn to leave, a giggle caught his attention. Turning immediately to a corner, he saw someone standing there. "Georgie?" His eyes opened wide with surprise. He hadn't never heard him enter the house, but he was glad that what happened in his head was only a figment of his imagination.

"We all float, Bill!" He cried out with a creepy smile and a small giggle. "You'll float too!" Although, they seemed like meaningless words of an innocent child, there was a hint of something somber in his words, making the older boy feel uncomfortable, who approached his brother very cautiously.

"What are you talking about?... " He stopped in a dry step to smell that same stench of the sewers in his nose again, breaking him into a cold sweat. He noticed the blood on his brother's body, more in the area of his thighs and how his arm shone in his absence and his eye.

"You'll too float!" Exclaimed a voice that made him turn immediately. When he was face to face with Pennywise, who showed his huge teeth and his hands with those huge claws that surrounded him dangerously.

"How could you do this to me, Bill?" He could see tears stream from his younger brother and how he closed his bloody legs, indicating that everything he had dreamed, was happening in reality. It had been real- "WHY?!" He cried aloft in a creepy way that frightened Bill.

"N-no! I didn't do anything to you, Georgie!" He screamed, terrified. He tried to get closer to his brother, but he only backed away crying in a scandalous way as if his brother was the real monster.

He couldn't handle to take a single step more... when it caught him. He only remembered the sound of his childish laughter and how the darkness slowly surrounded him, until he lost himself along with all his senses.

This was how Satan took the children to hell now, and they never returned to their homes, they all float, all the dead float down here.

\--Fin--


End file.
